Millie Burtonburger
Mildred "Millie" Burtonburger is a one of the strangest characters in the Kid vs Kat Episodes, she has a loud scream that can be heard all over Bootsville , she is the one who adopted Kat in the first Episode, and thinks Kat (or Mr Kat as she calls him) Is a doll so most of the time she dresses him up . She is voiced by Kathleen Barr. Coop's younger sister and the "owner" of Kat. She loves Kat but, she can get so loud that the whole town can hear her if she doesn't get her own way. They call her the "master manipulator". Her father does everything she says if only to get her to stop screaming. Millie has long, dark hair tied up in a ponytail with a magenta-colored bow, freckles and a buck tooth, which is possibally her only adult tooth. she wears red glasses. Millie can frame Coop when she does something that would get her in trouble, mostly because Coop constantly blaming the cat makes him less trustworthy to his father. She also doesn't seem to like it when Coops happy, she displays complete uncaring whenever he's in a tough situation and wont help him when he needs it. She is a "Greeny Girl" (Bootsvillie's girl scouts are called Greeny girls and the boy scouts are lobster lads). In the episode "Pet Peeved", Millie meets a girl whom is exactly the same as her, only she looks a little different. Appearance Millie wears a green t-shirt and a long dark green dress with a flower on it, she also has eyeglasses, a red bow, dark blue hair and buck teeth hand. Background Millie is a Greeny Girl and she loves to have pets like Kat. Most of the time, she watches girls tv shows or plays with her favorite pet and sometimes is envious if Coop gets something that she wants. School Millie is a prep student at school. She loves show and tell and even is very successfull in most of the subjects. In one episode, Millie brings Kat to show and tell. Home Millies life at home with her brother Coop is excellent exept for the amount of times that Coop tries to blame everything on Kat. 'Quotes' " ''There you are,Mr.Kat''! " "Daddy,did you see Mr. Kat?" " ''Hello,Mrs.Munson! ''" Kat to the Future Part 2 in Kat to the Future she is the leader of the anti-kat group, and she fights kat officaly for the first time. Millie kttf.PNG|Millie from Kat to the Future Part 2 Millie crazy 1.PNG|Millie in Action Millie vs kat.PNG|Millie Vs Kat Facts *In Episodes It's a Rocket Man and Tickled Pink Millie loses her glasses. *No one knows where Coop/Millie's Mom is or what happend to her. *Millie uses her screams when she wants something proving she is a spoiled girl. * For a slip second in the introduction, millie seen waving to coop, she is having tea with her doll, this is the only shot before her life with mr kat. *she waves to Coop for a slip second in the introduction Image Gallery File:Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (40).png|Millie Screaming File:Millie - intro.png|Millie Seen playing with her doll in the introduction. File:Early pic.jpg|Mille First Seen on February 17, 1997 Zmolly3.JPG|millie and molly References Millie and Dad have the same scream( in rat a phooey) Category:Characters Category:kat Category:Millie